castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Gradius (series)
Gradius is a popular series of horizontal-scrolling shooter games developed by Konami. Its main protagonist is a ship called the Vic Viper. One of its signature enemies is the Moai, an alien space construct based on the real-life Easter Island Moai, which shoots rings of energy. Castlevania has made several references to the Gradius series. References to the Gradius series in Castlevania *The Moai is a collectible item worth 4,000 points in the original Castlevania. It later returned in Castlevania Chronicles and Castlevania: Curse of Darkness. *A tree pruned to resemble a Moai appears in the courtyard area of Block 3 in Castlevania Chronicles. *One of Vic Viper's signature items is a set of star-shaped shields which appear in front of the ship and which get smaller each time they are hit. This shield also appears in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night and is created with a special ability of the Shield Rod. *The special name entry to enter Magician Mode in Castlevania: Circle of the Moon is "GRADIUS". *The Vic Viper's shield returns in Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance when the Bolt Book and Holy Book spell fusion is used. *The Moai returns in Curse of Darkness if a save from Castlevania: Lament of Innocence exists on the memory card. It can be sold at a high price or be used to replenish all health. *The Bat Company boss from Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow shapeshifts into different forms, one of which is a Moai head complete with the energy rings attack. *The ship of the Gradius series, Vic Viper, appears as a reward item in Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin. *''Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia'' has three references to Gradius: **The boss Rusalka calls down temporary rock platforms in the shape of Moais. **Musician villager George occasionally hums the first few notes of "Challenger 1985", the main theme song from the first Gradius. **The Vic Viper itself is a hidden item. Mascot games which contain both Castlevania and Gradius characters *Vic Viper and Moai can race against Dracula in Konami Krazy Racers. *Vic Viper can fight side-by-side with Kid Dracula in Gokujō Parodius! ~ Kako no Eikō o Motomete ~ and Jikkyō Oshaberi Parodius ~ forever with me ~. *Vic Viper and fellow ships Lord British, Option, Multiple and Black Viper, can fight through Dracula's Castle and battle against a giant Medusa in the Gradius parody game Sexy Parodius. *Vic Viper and Moai can help Simon Belmont in Konami Wai Wai World. *Vic Viper can fight alongside Simon Belmont in Wai Wai World 2: SOS!! Parsley Castle and Konami Wai Wai Sokoban. *Moai can play mahjong against Simon Belmont in Hai no Majutsushi. *Moai can fight against Simon Belmont in DreamMix TV: World Fighters. Production similarities between Castlevania and Gradius *The ending of Gradius II: GOFER no Yabou (PC Engine) lists Castlevania series producer Koji Igarashi as a programmer. *The album Konami Game Music Collection Vol. 1 contains music from Haunted Castle and Gradius II: GOFER no Yabou among other games. *The album MIDI Power 3 contains midi arrangements for both the Sharp X68000 version of Castlevania and Gradius III. *The first entry in Konami's "ReBirth" series of WiiWare games was Gradius ReBirth. This was later followed up with Castlevania: The Adventure ReBirth. External links *''Gradius'' (series) at the Gradius Wiki Category:Cameo Games Category:Gradius series